RuNnInG wItH sCiSsOrS
by KissingKorpses
Summary: Sakura Haruno has been deemed clinically insane and her mother has no choice but to send her to St.Euphoria's Mental Hospital. One problem: she doesn't want to go. Sakura soon finds herself in the safe haven of Rescue Town. What will await her there?
1. The Olympian Complex

Running with Scissors

Chapter One: The Olympian Complex

* * *

Sakura Haruno has never really been one for conversation. She's more of a punch first, ask questions later after you've gotten a grudge then punch you again kind of person. She didn't grow up violent, just different. In a word, Sakura Haruno can be described simply as hyper. Or crazy, or deranged or simply a maniac, it only matters which one you choose.

And it just so happened that Sakura Haruno never played by the rules. It just so happened that every little thing her mother would say to her as a child such as 'Don't run with scissors' or 'Don't play with the matches' or even 'Don't try to flush the cat down the toilet', would all fall on deaf ears. Sakura just wanted to have fun, at any cost. And that is exactly what she did.

And in following her own personal choices, Sakura Haruno was deemed unhealthy in a mental sense. AKA, people thought she was crazy, cookoo, a total whackjob, a psycho, it only matters which one you choose. So when Sayoko Haruno decided on sending her daughter to a mental facility, you can only imagine Sakura's response.

"WHEEEEEEEE!!!!!" she cheered out gleefully.

This was not Sayoko's prediction of how her daughter would react. Sayoko had imagined tantrums and screaming and the like. Not her daughter screaming out in joy. But then again, Sayoko _had_ taken her to a playground and Sakura just _had_ to get on the swings. Perhaps the girl had not heard her mother correctly…?

"Sakura Chan, you're going to St. Euphoria's Psychiatric Hospital." Sayoko repeated.

And Sakura responded with her previous response.

"WHEEEEEEEE!!!!" she cheered.

Sakura was soon bored with this and jumped off the swing, landing on her feet gracefully. One would think that with her messed up head, she'd land on her face. But then again, one would probably not know one bit about Sakura. Not one little bit at all.

"Kaa Chan, do I have to?" she whined as if she were five.

Sayoko nodded sadly and held her daughter.

"Yes, Sakura. Your things are already packed, in fact…Their care is here right now!" Sayoko said, a bit too much enthusiasm in her voice.

Though Sayoko loved her daughter to death, she couldn't handle the instability of her daughter any longer. It was driving her up the wall and Sayoko just wasn't sure if she could handle it any longer. Sakura looked at the car and then back at her mother. Her jade green eyes narrowed in anger and she raised her hand in a beautiful pale arch, ready to hit her mother.

Sayoko cowered in fear, but it wasn't long until two burly men were holding Sakura back.

"You dirty, no good, rotten whore!! I'm your mother fucking daughter!!! How can you treat me like this, god damnit!?!?! I thought you loved me!! You never would have done this if Kaoru were still here!! You fucker!! You dirty no good rotten, fucker!!" Sakura screamed as the men dragged her back to the car.

These mood swings were a normal occurrence for Sayoko. One moment Sakura was fine and cheery, the next she was ready to kill anyone who was around her. Tears stung at Sayoko's eyes as she watched her daughter being handcuffed as not to hurt anyone besides herself. In all honesty, Sayoko would miss her daughter.

"Always remember that I love you Sakura!! I'm doing this because I love you!!" she called out to her daughter.

And the car zoomed away in the breaking twilight. There Sayoko Haruno stood, never to see her daughter again.

* * *

_Don't Try to Fix Me. I'm not Broken._

* * *

Sakura wriggled around in the backseat of the car that she was stuck in. She had already figured out a way to get out of her bindings, but getting out of the car was another issue. The windows were tinted and Sakura hadn't a clue where she was. Nevertheless, she pushed all doubt from her mind and put her plan in action.

When the car stopped at a red light, Sakura twisted her arms and moved them under herself as she now had her arms in front of her. She swung her arms at the window until it broke and wiggled out of the car. She landed on her face, but Sakura got up and kept going. She tried to scream, but they had gagged her.

Sakura then began running as fast as her legs would take her, but the men from earlier had caught up. One of them grabbed at her arms, but Sakura used her bindings to her advantage. She swung her arms out, and hit the man in the face with them. A long cut resulted on his cheek and she was able to roundhouse kick him in his side, sending him down.

Sakura smirked with this small victory, and turned to the other man who had a needle in his hand. From experience, Sakura knew that needles were bad. They killed, they destroyed, and they freaking hurt. With painful accuracy, Sakura lashed out her foot once more and kicked the needle out of the man's hand.

She swung her cuffs at his neck and knocked him out. Sakura looked back at the driver and noticed that he had sped away. She then searched the two men for anything useful to her. She took both of their wallets and the keys to her bindings. Her clothes were gone, but Sakura didn't mind; the men carried American money. She unlocked her handcuffs and dropped them in front of one of the men's faces before she started running once more, to where, she did not know.

* * *

_You can't kick me down. I'm already on the ground._

* * *

It was midnight by the time Sakura made it to a quaint town in Kohona. It was called Rescue Town, for reasons she knew not. But Sakura felt safe there. She quickly found an apartment building and the man who was the landlord didn't question where she had gotten so much money, or why there was blood on her clothes.

He gave her room thirteen on the third floor and Sakura greatly appreciated it. She dragged herself up the stairs, tired from running and the earlier fight. Thoughts raced through her mind. What would happen if she was spotted? Would the people try to take her to Euphoria's? Sakura shook her head. She couldn't let that happen. She sighed softly and smiled when she finally reached her room.

But it wasn't long until her sweet peace was ruined by a loud yelling of 'GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU LAZY ASS!!!" Sakura looked up and around to see who had caused the noise, half ready to kill whoever did. She looked at the room a little ways away from hers and saw a blonde girl in a towel kicking out a brunette boy. He looked lazy and tired, and bored, while she looked pissed.

"Is it really my fault if I don't want to go buy you your tampons?" he asked.

The blonde girl nodded furiously, but then noticed Sakura. She gave her a sweet smile before coming full out of her room. It was then did Sakura fully notice everything about the two characters. The high cheekbones and defined blonde hair of the girl and the muscles and capability of the boy. Sakura tilted her head and blinked.

"Are you new to the building? You look it. No one in Rescue Town has pink hair! Well, it's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Yamanaka Ino, and that lazy bum over there is Shikamaru Nara." She introduced gleefully.

It took Sakura a little bit to find the words to say, but in the actual world, it took her barely a moment.

"I am new here. I'm Sakura Haruno. I enrolled for school here and had to move, only problem is, I don't know exactly where Emblem High School is." She lied through her teeth.

Lying had become an art for Sakura. Lies could roll off her tongue in a matter of moments. It was so simply easy for her! She had even gotten free sex a few times, but pulling off a 'I have cancer and I'm going to die in two days. Sadly I'm still a virgin.' Lie. Her mother had always frowned upon lying, but then again, Sakura had always frowned upon listening to her mother.

Nevertheless, Ino nodded knowingly.

"I could show you around school if you like. It's no problem and I'm sure that the lazy ass wouldn't mind helping you out either." Ino cheered.

Shikamaru simply groaned and rolled his eyes. Ino glared at him but then looked back at Sakura.

"Well it's a good thing you came to Olympian Complex. All the stuff here is fully furnished before a person can even move in!" Ino said cheerily.

Sakura nodded softly and turned the key in her lock, opening the door.

"Wait, do you have your uniform for Emblem High?" Ino asked.

Sakura went blank. This was always where lies could backfire. She had to think up something quick, otherwise she'd be completely and utterly screwed.

"Sadly, no. I don't. I had to get here as quickly as possible due to family reasons. I didn't get a chance to get my uniform." Sakura replied sheepishly.

It amazed her to no end how she could pull off being a normal teenage girl. The inner things that went on inside of her mind were things that would frighten anyone who's sanity did not need to be checked.

"Don't worry! Tomorrow's the first day anyways, and I'm sure Shizune Sama will give you a break. Anyways, it was nice meeting you Sakura Chan. Wait for me outside the complex around seven tomorrow morning, alright? Emblem isn't that far away from here, so we can walk together." Ino said.

Sakura nodded.

"Thank you Ino. I'd really…I'd really like that." She replied genuinely.

Sakura then walked into her room and locked the door behind her before Ino could ask any more questions. She then let the façade of cheerfulness fall and let herself feel dog tired. Sakura groaned and easily found her way to the bedroom, not caring enough to take the time to admire the oak wood furnishings or how comfortable the white carpet was beneath her feet.

She wandered into the bedroom and plopped down on her bed. Sakura groaned softly and rolled on her back. She had to make herself a cover story and rehearse it. She couldn't have anyone asking any questions and she simply could not to Euphoria's. Sakura had heard about that place. They break a person's will to fight back and take each ounce of joy from your freaking system and make you one of their puppets.

Sakura shuddered at this. To think her own mother would do something like that. But then again, Kaoru would do something like this as well. Maybe they really were just trying to take care of Sakura, to keep her safe. Sakura frowned as she remembered the last time someone had tried to help her. It had resulted in Kaoru's death.

She turned her head on her pillow and looked at the small electric clock on the nightstand. It read twelve fifteen pm. Sakura sighed softly and nuzzled her face into the pillow a choice in her mind.

She'd stay wary of those who wanted to 'help' her.

The second something about Euphoria's came up, she'd split.

And she'd make sure another Kaoru Incident would never happen again.

* * *

_I'm running with scissors_

_And frankly I just don't care_

_I'm running with scissors_

_And I wish you weren't there_

* * *

_**Random idea started a random fanfic. I was thinking about what it would be like if Sakura was insane, and so this came up!! I hope you guys liked this, and if you don't then that's too damn bad because it's on my list of shit to complete! ^^**_

_**Warmest Regards,**_

_**Rosabelle**_


	2. Go Ahead and Try

Running with Scissors

Chapter Two: Go Ahead and Try

* * *

Sakura woke tired that morning. Not that it really even mattered. In any case, she pulled herself up from bed and wandered around until she found the shower. Though she didn't have any soap or anything, Sakura let herself rinse in the water. In a bout three minutes, she had pulled on the previous days clothes and was out the door.

She faintly remembered what Ino had told her. Around seven at the Olympian Complex's door. She walked outside and waited patiently for the blonde girl. It hadn't taken Ino long to get outside, and that made Sakura grin on her inside.

Sakura could see that Ino could tell she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, but passed it off. Sakura was grateful for this.

"Let's go." Ino said evenly.

The walk to school was quiet, not that Sakura minded. In that time she had spotted a gas station, a clothing store, a grocery store, and pretty much everything else that she might need. Sakura smiled. She might actually like it in Rescue Town. Things might actually get better for her.

* * *

The raven haired boy with a book in his hand paid no mind to the blonde boy who was yelling at him. The raven haired girl tried to calm the blonde boy down, but he barely even listened. The brunette couple were just sitting there talking about various things while the blonde girl and other brunette boy were playing Shogi.

"Hey guys!!" they heard their other blonde friend yell.

The raven haired boy looked up to see Ino Yamanaka along with some other girl. Pink hair and jade green eyes cast upon the ground was all he could see of her, besides the fairly toned and well proportioned body that was obvious to all.

"This is my new friend, Sakura Haruno. She just moved here." Ino said.

The boy raised his brow. So this girl was new? Why was she even in Rescue Town, Kohona? It made no sense to him, but the others didn't hesitate in introducing themselves.

"Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure to meet you!!" the blonde boy yelled.

"Temari no Subaku." The other blonde girl stated.

"I'm Tenten and that's Neji Hyuuga." The brunette girl said, pointing to herself and Neji.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga. I'm N-Neji's cousin." The raven haired girl introduced politely.

"And that last one reading a book over there is Sasuke Uchiha." Ino introduced.

Sakura Haruno had long pulled her eyes up from the ground to notice each and every person. She had matched each name to a face, that much was evident on hers. The raven haired boy caught her eye, and color swam to her cheeks. She put a hand to her face, obviously surprised at this sudden color and Ino grinned.

"Don't worry, Sasu Chan has that kind of affect on people." Ino said.

Sakura seemed to nod and let Ino lead her away, all the while her eyes and the raven one's locked together.

He could see something in her; something he had never seen before. It was hiding behind her emerald eyes. It was wild, and psychotic. There seemed to be something dangerous about this girl, but there also seemed to be something to admire. She seemed strong, despite the wickedness in her eyes.

In any case, Uchiha Sasuke closed his book gently as he thought over slowly what Sakura Haruno was made of.

* * *

That had never happened to her before. It was strange and different and she didn't like it. Well, she really did like it. In fact, she loved the feeling. Sakura didn't know how in the world to describe it, but frankly, she just didn't care. She liked it, she loved it, and she wanted more of it. But the question was, how was she to get more of it?

Sakura pondered this as Ino led her to a room. She spoke words to a woman behind a desk and in no time a uniform much like the one Ino had on. A black pleated skirt, a black blazer, a white button up shirt, and a simple red tie made up Emblem High's uniform.

"Go ahead and change into it." Ino encouraged her.

Sakura nodded softly as she was shoved into a small bathroom in the office she had remembered that she had entered. Sakura sighed and took off her clothes, and carefully pulled on the uniform. She left the blazer unbuttoned and the tie loose as they felt too…restrictive. Sakura came out of the bathroom with her clothes in her arms.

Ino grinned from ear to ear and helped Sakura fold up her clothes and put them in a small bag that she was to keep in her locker until the end of the day. It was a pure coincidence that Sakura and Ino had basically the same classes. In her first one with a man called Kakashi Hatake, he had asked her things that Sakura could lie about in a split second.

"Give us your name and something about yourself." He ordered lazily.

Sakura thought easily on her feet thinking that this was one of the easiest lies she could ever pull.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm a number of years old. I don't like many things, and I don't despise many either…If I could choose a single word to describe myself it would be 'indescribable'. I hope that I can make friends here, and that you will all help me make Rescue Town a nice home." She said politely with a bow.

And it was this simple lie that kept Sakura through each class until lunch. She was glad when Ino said that they would be sitting with her friends. All the better to be able to see that boy who gave her that funny feeling. That one who made her heart beat faster and stronger. She didn't get any food for lunch; not hungry at all and sat down at the table with Ino on one side and (thankfully) the raven haired boy on the other.

"So Sakura Chan, what's your story?" the blonde boy named Naruto Uzumaki asked.

Sakura tilted her head. Though she had rehearsed her story since late last night, she could feel her mouth get dry. Nevertheless, Sakura forced the words out of her mouth.

"My story, Uzumaki san? You mean my autobiography?" she asked, her voice quiet.

Naruto nodded and Sakura sighed softly.

"Well, as you all know I moved here yesterday. I didn't have many things because in my old town, my mother and I were poor. My father died when I was very small and my brother died in a car accident. My mother and I didn't have much money so I tried for a scholarship here. When I got it, I moved here as quickly as I could. With money I had earned from a few jobs, I was able to buy an apartment at the Olympian Complex, and that is where I met Ino." She said.

Sakura grinned inwardly as she saw the sympathetic looks from the others. She had definitely done a good job with juicing up her brother and father's deaths. And in every possible truth, Sakura and Sayoko were not poor at all! They were actually one of the richest families in Kiona Town, which had just so happened to be one of the wealthiest towns in Kohona!!

Sakura's wicked grin stayed on her face, but unbeknownst to her the Uchiha boy could see the evil in her eyes. He could see right through the intricate web of lies that she was laying. He was beginning to cut through the delicate silver string, and had no doubt in his mind that the spider known as Sakura would fall from her web of deceit and that he would be the one to make sure of that.

But all this was unbeknownst to Sakura. She looked at Sasuke, who changed his look of defiance and a bit of anger to one of passiveness. Sakura glowered on the inside. Why was this boy not like the others? Could he see through her lies?

'_No.' _Sakura thought.

The two had just met. He could not know that she was lying all this time. He could not know that she was supposed to be in a mental hospital. He couldn't know. He wouldn't know. He shouldn't know. Sakura shook her head lightly, sending her pink locks flying in a lovely pink course around her face. She sighed softly and looked back at Sasuke.

He gave her a look that said _'I'll find out your dirty little secret'_.

When Sakura was sure no one was looking she gave him a look of her own that said _'Go ahead and try._'

* * *

**_Whoo!! -wipes sweat from brow-_**

**_One new chapter, a new story and two new chapters of that ALL IN ONE DAY. HOly crap!! I'm gonna feel real underappreciated if someone doesn't review this bitch!!_**

**_Warmest Regards,_**

**_-Rosabelle_**


	3. Beautiful

Running with Scissors

Chapter Three: Beautiful

* * *

The rest of the day was fairly boring for Sakura. Aside from the occasional calculating glance from Sasuke, all was –what she had guessed to be- normal. At the moment, she sat down in her final class of the day, sweet, sweet English. It had happened to be raining and Sakura looked out the window.

A few yards away from the school, Sakura could make out a dark figure. A man to be exact. Around for or five inches taller than her, dressed in all black. Nope. He didn't look suspicious at all. Sakura blinked and narrowed her eyes; trying to get a better look was hard.

The school bell quickly rang and Sakura was one of the last people out of the class room. It didn't bother her at all. She made her way sparingly to her locker and picked out her things before closing it. Ino had caught up to her, but Sakura waved her by.

"Go on back to the O.C. I just need to pick up a few things." She said, her voice soft.

Ino had no problem leaving Sakura. Apparently, her hair was becoming a 'frizz nightmare'. When Sakura arrived at the grocery store, she was slightly overwhelmed by all the food in stock. She quickly picked out fruit, then pasta, then rice and meat afterwards. When this was done, she made her way to the candy aisle, and picked out some sweets.

Sakura paid for all of this quickly as she moved through the express lane. When she was done at the grocery store, Sakura was suddenly grateful for the fact that a convenience store was only two blocks away. She ran there and once inside moved through the aisles picking out what she needed; including a nice dark purple umbrella.

One of the clerks saw how much she was carrying after Sakura was rung up and pointed at a cart just outside. Sakura nodded and promised to return it later.

When she got outside, the first thing she did was open her umbrella. She held it over her head as she carefully fit everything into her small cart. As she began her walk home, Sakura could feel something strange. Almost as if something or someone was following her. She would occasionally take a few cautious looks behind her, but each time saw nothing.

She sighed in relief when she reached the Olympian Complex.

* * *

After school, in his home with the others, Sasuke sat in the living room, working some random algebra problem without a care in the world.

Except for Sakura.

Who was she? What kind of scholarship had she transferred here for? The only ones Emblem would take or offered were…Well, Emblem didn't offer or take any!! Why had none but him figured that out?

Was it because they were caught off guard by her innocent looks? Her pale skin? Or was it her pink hair and jade eyes that knocked them off kilter? Sasuke gnawed the end of his pencil; thinking. It was then that a paper ball made contact with his forehead.

Sasuke looked up, his brow raised. Naruto had a half grin on his face. Shikamaru was sleeping and Neji was working on some kind of essay.

"What?" Sasuke grunted.

"You were just so, deep in thought that I had to bring you out of it." Naruto replied, his grin still in place.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and got back to work. What was it about that girl that made everyone want to trust her?

"Thinking about Sakura?" he could hear Naruto ask.

Sasuke looked up, and raised his brow.

"We all saw that look you gave her at lunch. You so want her." He said, his grin still in place.

Neji snickered. Shikamaru snored. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied simply.

What kind of look had he given Sakura that day?

* * *

Sakura tossed and turned around in her bed that night. Her dream was not a dream, but a nightmare. It was that of the day they had died. She could smell the smoke and see the rising flames.

Her father was in that building. He was in the building that was crumbling to the ground. She wanted to go inside, and try to find him. But arms held her back. When the building tumbled and toppled to the ground, Sakura let out a muffled cry.

This was all her fault. Mommy had told her not to play with the matches and the black powder. But she wanted to all the same.

In the next vision, her arm was in a perfect arc. Silver moonlight streamed through the window as she was ready to put an end to it all. She was ready to swing down the blade into her heart and then stab in other places to be safe. But something stopped her.

She could feel arms wrapping around her once more. She got angry. Sakura got angry and began swinging around the knife. Soon, blood was everywhere. Hers, mixed with his. Sakura was glad with what she did and even licked the knife clean. She left the room and got back into her bed, smiling as she fell asleep.

Sakura awoke panting. Why was she dreaming about those nights? Her body was up like a bolt and she clutched the blankets to her body. Sakura turned her gaze and looked out the window, trying to distract herself. Once more, she saw that black figure. She blinked, trying to make sure that she had really seen him. But by the time her lashes reopened, he was gone.

Sakura decided against mulling this over, and lay down in bed as she waited for sleep to over come her.

* * *

Sakura awoke that morning with a strange taste in her mouth. It was almost like oranges mixed with toothpaste. Sakura shrugged and got ready for the day. She let her hair hang down and went into her kitchen to fix her breakfast. Using what she had bought yesterday, Sakura made a sunny side up egg and slid it atop a piece of toast.

She walked out of her apartment room with her (new) backpack on her back and with her breakfast in her right hand. She felt no one following her that morning, but could hear faint footsteps as if someone was running.

Sakura stopped and turned around, wondering who it was. It was Ino. Sakura smiled and took another bite out of her breakfast as she walked with her friend.

"Ohayo." She said softly.

"Good morning!" Ino replied cheerily.

For the first few seconds, things were silent. Sakura finally broke the silence with a question and with the last crunches of crumb in her mouth.

"What's up with you, Shikamaru, and Temari? The last time I saw you, you two were like an old married couple but when I arrived at Emblem yesterday, you looked like you didn't know he existed." Sakura asked, her voice soft and curious.

In all honesty, she wanted to know. Sakura was very uneducated in the ways of teenage dating. She hadn't done much of it herself, due to the fact that everyone in her old town thought she was a total crack pot.

Unfortunately, Ino didn't have an answer to Sakura's question and the rest of the walk to Emblem was uneventful. Classes seemed to pass Sakura by quickly. She couldn't even tell when the bell rang. She wondered why this happened, but quickly realized that there was someone in her class who was a few desks down; Sasuke.

Sakura shrugged this off and made her way to her Study Hall in the library. She sat down at a table by herself, not caring if she was approached by anyone. But it was not long until the shy girl from yesterday –Hinata was it?- was standing in front of her.

"Is this seat taken?" she whispered politely.

Sakura shook her head and Hinata sat down across from her. The two girls were quiet for a short while until Hinata decided to whisper something.

"So how do you like Emblem so far?"

Sakura was caught off guard, but quickly regained her composure; a lie already forming in her mind.

"People are nice and polite enough, I guess." She replied in a whisper.

Hinata nodded.

"Do you have any crushes yet?" the petite girl asked.

Sakura tilted her head and shook it.

"No. To be honest, I'm not very good with people of the opposite gender. But what about you and Uzumaki san? You seem pretty giddy when you get around him? Sakura asked, a small smile making it's way to her face.

Hinata's face looked as though someone had taken a bucket of cherry red paint, and dumped it on her face. Sakura laughed softly and covered her mouth, her eyes aglow with her inner smile. Hinata's blush soon faded and she smiled right back at Sakura.

"You've got a lovely laugh. It sounds like something that would come out of an angel's mouth." Hinata complimented kindly.

It was now Sakura's turn to turn as pink as her hair. Hinata giggled at Sakura before she began packing up her books. It was then that Sakura looked at the large clock and noticed that Study Hall was almost over.

"Don't be afraid to let people in, Sakura. You're beautiful when you do." The indigo haired girl said sweetly.

Sakura tilted her head and thought about this sentence throughout the rest of her day.

_She _was beautiful?


	4. Sleep away the Pain

Shattered Dawn

Chapter Four: Sleep away the Pain

That day, Sakura suddenly found herself cold. It was lunchtime, and she was shivering madly at a lunch table. She was sitting alone and didn't quite care. She gave off something of a 'Just leave me alone' vibe, and no one really wanted to test the new girl's limits. She rested her head down on the table. She was faintly aware of all the germs that were currently crawling onto her head.

Somewhat, Sakura wondered what the germs and bacteria would look like when or if she shone some kind of ultraviolet light or something along those lines. There was no doubt in Sakura's mind that it would be gorgeous. The pinkette sighed angrily as her body continued shuddering in an attempt to keep itself warm.

Why was she so cold? It made no sense whatsoever?

"You know, ramming your head against a table takes away brain cells, not multiply them." A smooth voice said.

The cold girl looked up, expecting to see Uchiha Sasuke, but instead found herself looking into the lavender eyes of Neji Hyuuga. Sakura tilted her head, an angry scowl painted across her pretty face.

"What?" she snapped.

Neji smirked at her before sitting down just across from her. A green apple in his hand, Neji Hyuuga seemed to enjoy annoy her. He took a bite from his apple and looked at her plainly.

"Why are you here?" she asked coolly, emerald eyes peeking out of a veil of pink.

Neji shrugged absentmindedly.

"The girls and Naruto were worried and wanted to know what was wrong with you and why you were sitting here." He replied.

Sakura sat up correctly and smirked at Neji. Hands folded in her lap; Sakura turned her head and saw the table full of the people who were her 'friend's. She turned back to face Neji and cocked her brow.

"Wow. Twenty one words in a single sentence. If only the Uchiha would speak that much. Maybe then people wouldn't think her was emo or gay." Sakura said smoothly.

* * *

Neji smirked as he took a bite out of his apple and nodded. He got up from his seat across from Sakura and started towards the other side of the cafeteria. He sat down just beside Tenten and took another bite of his apple.

"Well?" he heard Ino ask impatiently.

Neji smirked and swallowed his bite of apple easily.

"She's a perfect little disaster. She's fine." He replied evenly.

The brunette boy then turned to the stoic Uchiha boy, a smirk painted on his lips.

"I didn't know you were considering going emo, Uchiha."

The Hyuuga boy's cue to shut up, was a flying spork that snatched two caramel hairs from his head.

* * *

A perfect little disaster, Sasuke thought.

What could the Hyuuga boy possibly mean by that? How could a disaster be perfect and little? It was obvious that he had completely missed the true meaning of the metaphor the Hyuuga boy gave her.

No one was perfect, no matter how hard they tried. In the pursuit of perfection, everything was lost. It was a mission that always lost in vain. The Uchiha boy knew this first hand. His home life was proof enough of that.

But Sasuke shook his head and the thoughts in his mind with them. He decided to let Neji's words speak for themselves, and he'd sleep away the intense feeling of not knowing what he wanted to know of Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Choppy, violent, unafraid, Sakura stood still in the student parking lot as people drove all around her. She didn't know why she had decided to just stand there. It seemed like something of an addiction, staring danger in the face. A lovely addiction.

Sakura sighed heavily after yet another horn honked at her. She rolled her eyes, and after shoving her hands into her pockets Sakura began walking towards her home. Luckily, she saw no Ino in sight. In perfect honesty, Sakura rather disliked the girl. She was nice some of the time, but the way she just talked, and talked, and _talked_ was something that Sakura hated of the girl's personality.

In any case, the girl left something to be desired from Sakura, and that was the honest to God truth.

As she continued on her way home, the chilling feeling that she was being watched once more tickled itself onto her skin. Looking over her shoulder every ten paces, Sakura soon got something of a jittery feeling in her blood. The pink haired girl groaned and ran a hand through her bangs before she walked just a little bit faster.

When she decided to stop suddenly, Sakura heard exactly what she wanted to hear: stumbling footsteps.

Turning quickly on her heel, Sakura looked around, but only saw a huffing and puffing Ino who blew right past her to get back to the O.C.

"Paranoia," she mumbled, "Is an irritating state of mind."

Unlocking the door to her apartment, Sakura soon locked the door behind her and walked into her room. She was tired for some reason, but didn't want any sleep.

Why did she insist on staying indoors? The world outside was calling to her, calling out wildly. It would be a shot in the dark to go out, fully aware of the fact that she hadn't the slightest clue as to where she would go. And that just added to the fact that she could possibly get caught by anyone looking for her.

Sakura groaned heavily before she finally snapped. Anger and hate and rage coursed through her system, and unbridled adrenaline flew through her veins. She threw her backpack at the nearest wall to her and began knocking things over onto the floor.

She screamed out loudly, not caring if anyone heard her.

She ran around wildly, flipping over furniture and throwing books all around. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable and hot, she ripped off her school uniform in a blind rage. Sakura ran into her kitchen and took every plate she could find and threw it down onto the floor.

Some of the plates shattered onto her feet, and cuts burned angrily on her feet. Something sane within her told her to stop before it was too late. But Sakura didn't want to stop just yet. She wanted to cause as much destruction as possible. She was in pain and anger was burning in her system.

She screamed out again and again, and soon enough there were loud knocks at her door and people yelling out her name. She ignored it all and screamed out long string of profanities before she spun around. She danced on broken dishes before she smiled cheerily and began tearing out the glasses from the cabinets.

And slowly on her path of destruction, Sakura smiled as she jumped up and danced on the counters as she plucked glasses from the cabinets. She spun on the counter and laughed round and around and around and finally jumped off the counter. She threw them down onto the kitchen floor and spun around laughing and screaming maniacally.

But it wasn't enough. Just like it was never enough. Tears spiraled angrily down her face as she spun and laughed and sang.

"And if I die tonight, I just won't give a damn!" she sang out in a cheery sing-song voice.

Then, Sakura fell down and laughed. She rolled around, allowing large shards of glass to poke and prod her skin. She bleeds from every point on her body and she laughed at it. Blood seeped onto her undergarments and matted her hair. Glass clung angrily to her, as if it were an intimate lover that wished not for her to leave.

Sakura could only smile and giggle. This was fun!

But then, in something of a sharp slap of clarity, Sakura stood and walked across the glass. She stood in her bathroom and ruffled around for a pair of tweezers and soon began plucking out glass and shards of plate from everywhere she could find them. She breathed heavily before she finally fell down onto the overturned couch.

"Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breathe? Could somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed?" she asked as she sang to herself

And that night, naked and bleeding, Sakura slept away the pain. And as darkness engulfed her entire being, there was a smile in the night.

Soon enough, my pet, he thought.

Soon enough.

* * *

_**I have no idea where this thing even came from. I just got an idea and I started writing. it was as simple as that. i don't like it very much, but i was told that it was good.**_

_**hope you enjoyed this, if only a little bit!!**_

**_the ending song lines were 'Anything but Ordinary' by Avril Lavigne._**


	5. Careful

Running with Scissors

Chapter Five: Careful

"… He has been spotted just outside Rescue Town. If you see any odd or malicious behavior, or strange people, please, report by calling this number…."

Sasuke flicked off the television, running a hand through his locks of ebony hair. There was an odd man somewhere out there apparently. They hadn't had a sketch of him yet, but they had seen him mulling about outside Rescue Town with some sort of weapon in his hand. They didn't have anything on him so that they could arrest him, so they were warning everyone to keep their doors locked, and windows closed.

Sighing through thin lips, Sasuke leaned back into his couch, allowing his mind to wander to other places. Probably just some harmless weirdo, Sasuke thought, nothing to worry about.

* * *

"And are you quite sure you'll be able to find her?" the woman with long locks of pink hair asked.

The man in front of her was brusque looking, with a mop of dark hair and a goatee about his chin. His eyes were steely grey and he seemed to take an analysis of her body before locking eyes with her.

"We'll do our best, ma'am. We can't make any promises. Your daughter is… unwell."

She had been fully aware of this fact the moment her little Sakura was born. Ever since her brother and her father… Sighing lightly, the woman with bright green eyes left the room. Her little Sakura was supposed to be _her_ rock. Instead, her only child was off in the world, madness running thick through her brain. She could only pray that wherever her Sakura was she was safe, safe and warm.

* * *

When Sakura woke that next morning, she immediately set to cleaning up. There was glass and blood everywhere and she could only hope she hadn't gotten too wild. She couldn't quite remember what she had done the previous night, but honestly, she didn't really care. As long as the blood hadn't stained anywhere someone could see it hardly made a difference to Sakura.

Smiling softly, she wandered back into her room and then into the bathroom. She'd stay home from school for that day. Perhaps for the next few. She showered long and warm, scrubbing her hair before stepping out and drying herself. She had always loved taking showers and making them long and warm always made Sakura's day.

She moved out of her room and into the living room. She curled up on the couch, tucking her legs beneath herself as she stared out the window.

Her mother was supposed to love her. That was all Sakura had wanted anyways. But the damn woman had found out about Sakura's deteriorating mental health and thought it was best to send her away. Mothers weren't supposed to send their daughters away. They were supposed to love their little girls and cherish them forever.

She buried her face in a throw-pillow.

Mothers were supposed to love and cherish their little girls forever.

Not think they were crazy.

* * *

Being disowned by your only mother was like a physical blow to Sasuke's chest. When he was a child, he wasn't aware of what was happening. He wasn't aware of the fact his mother had thought him a monster. He only figured that she'd learn to love him eventually. But when that never happened, Sasuke had given up trying to please the woman and sought out solace in his older brother. The incest had only lasted two months, but it left Sasuke knowing that he needed something, needed someone. He had tried with Naruto, tried with Karin, but he could never quite find that one person that made him feel whole.

But this time?

He had a pretty sure idea of who could make him complete again.

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura! Get out of this apartment, or I swear I will kick the damn door down!"

The blonde on the other side of the door was irate. Sakura was in the kitchen, wielding a large blade. She wasn't quite sure of what she wanted to do with it. She could chop up the apple on the cutting board, or she could cut herself. How easy it would be to drive the blade into her arm and bleed it all away. How easy it would be…

"Sakura! What the hell are you doing?"

She blinks absentmindedly and turns to Ino, who stares at her incredulously. Sakura's lips are pursed in a thin line and frankly she doesn't care that Ino has walked in on her contemplation.

"Put that knife down!"

She listens, but the words are passing through her ears. Ino takes her arm and tugs her towards the couch. She looks over the girl thoroughly, looking for signs of cuts. Sakura tucks a smirk away inwardly. Stupid bitch, she can't help but think. She hasn't checked Sakura's feet or legs and she has no idea of what went on the previous night, even though Sakura herself can't quite remember.

"Sakura, if you're having such thoughts, you should talk to someone. Suicide and cutting isn't necessary if you're feeling lost. Trust me, I know."

As if to prove a point Sakura couldn't care less about, she reaches out an arm and tugs off the sleeve of her blazer, rolling up the sleeve of her button up. On her arm there are four lines of cuts. They're pink and lightly white as they wait to finish healing.

"I'm going to tell you something, Sakura. I'm going to tell you something I haven't told anyone."

Sakura blinks her eyes back to Ino's bright eyes. They stain lightly red and Sakura is suddenly curious.

"When I was little, my Dad… Well he… To put it bluntly, he touched me where he wasn't supposed to. My mom found out and instead of getting mad at Dad, she got pissed at me. The minute I turned sixteen, she kicked me out of the house. I came to Rescue Town because I needed to escape that. I started cutting myself when I arrived. I'm just telling you this Sakura, so that you know nothing is ever as dark as it seems."

Sakura wants to raise a brow, but she feigns sympathy and hope as Ino wraps her arms around her. Sakura sighs lightly into her new friend's arms before Ino moves back.

"I want you to stay over at my place tonight, if that's okay with you. Or I can just come over later. I want to keep an eye on you, Sakura. I'm just a little worried."

The blonde is up in a moment and is at the door. She doesn't notice the murderous gaze in Sakura's eyes. She stops at the doorframe and puts a hand to it before turning around.

"Everyone in Rescue Town has a story Sakura. Ask around and people will be glad to tell you. This is a place to heal and if you need to, I'm sure all our friends would be willing to talk."

Ino speaks with a smile before turning around and leaving.

Sakura is glad when the girl is finally gone. A light sigh escaping her lips, Sakura locks the door. Ino's just ruined her plans for the rest of the evening, but for some unfathomable reason, she isn't as mad as she thought she'd be. She gets to her feet and walks towards the window. Her eyes search absentmindedly for the figure cloaked in black. He seems to be the only constant, stable thing in her new life. When she can't find him, she lays her fist to the dry-wall and a frustrated sigh escapes her lips. She moves backwards and wishes she had some kind of medication, something to keep her mind off the impending evening.

* * *

In Kiona Town's only cemetery, there are two dark grey stones poking out just beside each other. One of them reads 'Isamu Haruno; Father, Protector, Friend' and the second reads 'Hideku Haruno; Brother & Son; Gone too Soon'.

In Kiona Town's only cemetery, there is a woman named Sayoko Haruno, sitting between the two graves, between her husband and her son. She mutters to the graves, having a conversation with them. Some speculate she is just as crazy as her daughter, but more believe that she is just a woman who has had her family torn from her in every conceivable way and who needs some sort of solace. No one bothers her; they only let her speak to her husband and son.

"Sakura is gone. I've no idea what to do. I need your strength Isamu, your smile Hideku. I miss you two. I miss you so much."

Hot, fat tears roll down her rosy cheeks as she leans against her husband's grave. The young woman who once had so much youth and beauty in her eyes has fallen since those days. She was happy once upon a time, when everything still made sense. Her husband was a firefighter and she was a teacher. Her young son wanted to be a veterinarian and little Sakura only wanted to be around her family, those she loved.

Her lovely Isamu, dying in an effort to save the daughter that had caused the fire in the first place. And then her beautiful Hideki, who stopped her daughter from killing again only to lose his own life to the young girl who had never been quite right in the head. Little Sakura's mental health had only got worse and worse through the years.

Sayoko shook, her body shuddering with sobs and tears falling down her face.

She wished for the days when things were still normal and simple. She wished for her mundane life, with a loving son and daughter, and a doting husband. But those days were over, and that was a fact she was forced to face before her time. She was forced into many things in her time. This was just another one on her list. Surely she could get used to a life such as this.

Surely she could.

* * *

"...I'm not sure what was wrong with her, but I told her that she could talk to any of us if she ever needed to."

Hinata only sighed softly, running a hand through her midnight hair. She had a feeling Ino would say something like that. The blonde was quite talkative. She closed her pale eyes, leaning back into her easy-chair. She lived with her younger sister Hanabi and her older cousin Neji lived a few blocks away. It was easier for her that way, easier for the three of them that way.

"W-Well, I can't be sure Naruto would be comfortable with revealing so much. Shikamaru or Temari either… Tenten would be fine, and so would I. I could coax Neji into it and Sasuke… Well Sasuke may not be talkative, but if someone pushes him, it'll work out."

She could hear a sigh of relief from Ino on the other end. Hinata couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she crossed one leg absentmindedly atop the other.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with her, but she looks the same way Hanabi did when you guys got here. I think we should keep an eye on her."

"I couldn't agree more."

Hinata normally didn't speak much of the reason why she was in Rescue Town. Normally, she just left that to her little sister or to Neji. Basically meaning that the only people who knew about why the trio even lived in Rescue Town were those in their little 'clique'. Scratching absentmindedly at her ankle, Hinata lifted herself from her bed, walking into the hallway in her pursuit of something to drink.

"But you know we can't let her figure it out. We should just be careful, okay? She seems awful stubborn, so we should probably be careful, you know? Alright, Ino. I'll talk with you later on, okay?"

Hinata sighed in content when she finally hung up the phone. Goodness, Ino was talkative tonight! A frown set on her lips, she walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, rustling around for the carton of orange juice. Picking up with a satisfied smirk, she turned around only to have her eyes locked with pale jade orbs.

She screamed.

* * *

_Much love to kristy245 and sasusaku-EienAi; the two who unknowingly inspired this chapter._

_Happy holidays. (:_


	6. She Wasn't

Running with Scissors

Chapter Six: She Wasn't

* * *

'It's afternoon when Shikamaru finds himself moving slowly around town. He doesn't quite know what he's looking for, but he's sure it's somewhere out there. Or at least he hopes it is. Hopes she is. He bites his two lips together, hands stfuffed in his pockets. He's trying to come off as calm and cool, but he's sweating underneath his black shirt. He doesn't know what to expect when he sees her today, but he knows it probably won't be good. She's never been good to him, good for him. And he's pretty damn sure that when he comes onto that motel that he should turn around and walk away. But his navel is tugging him forward and soon he's face to face with her perfect eyes, and her fingers are dragging along his skin, peeling his shirt upwards. And he's sitting down now and letting her do whatever she wants to do with him. This is his penance. This is how he has to pay for it, for his little addiction. And then he's kissing her, tongues dancing in an illegal rythym.

He feels dirty and sick when they finish. He tugs his shirt over his frame and pockets the little baggy full of white powder.

Nobody has to know.

* * *

When Hinata blinks her eyes open, she's in a place with white walls. Her throat is still hoarse from screaming and her body is beginning to ache all over. She floats fully into consciousness and begins turning her head back and forth, curious and frightened. What in the hell had happened?

"We found her …."

"Lacerations on the insides of her wrists…."

"No sign of forced entry…."

"….. Could be abuse…"

Hinata struggles a bit to keep her eyes open, but she can't do it for too much longer. She's tired, so very tired and she wants to go back to sleep. She tries relaxing, closing her eyes. But every time she does, all she sees is jade green.

* * *

Sakura is in the library when she bumps into Sasuke. She frowns lightly at him, irritated. He had knocked an Ayn Rand novel out of her palms, and she had been trying to balance an encyclopedia on her head. He raises a brow at her, as if she should be the one apologizing. Sakura scoffs and stares at him, folding her arms across her chest.

"Pick them up."

He looks at her like she's out of her head. Why should he have to pick up the books she dropped?

"It's not my fault you're clumsy." He replies mildly.

Sakura's pink brows knit together and you can nearly see the debate in her mind, on whether or not she should seriously maim or injure Sasuke. He can see the fight in his mind; he'd been through it before. He'd rather not risk this midget pinkette; he doesn't know how well she can fight. He leans down and picks up the books. He raises a brow at her choice; Anthem and the encyclopedia that starts with the letter 'H'. His brow is still raised as she snatches the books from his hands, scowls at him and hurries on her way.

Sasuke follows.

* * *

Blood. Blood. Blood.

It felt good to have it on his hands again. Made it easier to breathe. His eyes are darting back and forth. He's lathering it on his hands. He had taken a lot from her, and he kind of regrets that now. But she had been so pretty. Such pretty eyes and such pretty hair. Her skin had been so soft. So soft to dig his knife into, to dig his teeth into. So soft, so pretty.

So soft, so pretty.

* * *

"It's awful rude, you know." Sakura says, flipping pink hair over her shoulder.

He's been tailing her for the last five minutes and it's beginning to get irritating.

"To follow an innocent young woman. It should be illegal as well."

She hears him lick his dry lips and can damn near hear the smirk in his voice when he finally decides to reply.

"When did curiosity become illegal?"

Sakura sighs lightly, checking out the books with a library card she had stolen only minutes ago. Amazing things happened when you lifted your skirt for a twelve year old kid who had only had faint imaginings of what a thong could look like. She scoffed, folding the books with her arms around her chest. She continues out the door, but she can hear his pace quicken and soon he's walking in pace with her.

"You have good taste in novels." He says, "Ayn Rand is one of my favorites."

"And because it's one of your favorites, that makes me have good taste?"

Sasuke smirks. "Yes."

She wants to hit him.

She wants to kiss him.

* * *

Shikamaru is high out of his mind when Neji calls him. It's a wonder he can even pick up the phone.

"Shikamaru."

He blinks into the receiver, only now realizing that he has the hearing bit to his mouth and the speaking bit on his temple. Flipping the phone in all of his genius, Shikamaru grunts into the phone his response. Even high, he doesn't trust his mouth.

"You visited her again, didn't you?"

Hey! Who was the genius here?

"You're going to get yourself killed one of these days. If not by her, then by Temari."

Shikamaru winces; he doesn't want to talk about Temari. He doesn't want to hear her name. He kind of wants her to be here right now, to lock all the doors and close all the windows. He wants her to curl up on the couch with him when he comes down and to make him coffee and to play Go when he can think straight. He wants to have a drink with her and he wants to make love with her.

Neji is still talking about unimportant things. He says something about Hinata being in the hospital and that he's trying to make sure the police don't contact her parents. Shikamaru's mind is still in a hundred thousand different places at once. He wants to taste Temari's lips. Her cigarette smiles and her mascara eyes. He wants her to be the way she used to be, the way she always has been. He wants her to press her lips to her forehead and leave a lipstick stain.

Shikamaru is still high when Neji gives up on him and hangs up the phone and Temari is still miles away.

He wishes she wasn't.

* * *

Hanabi knows things.

She knows Shikamaru hasn't finished one rehab session. She knows that Ino wakes up crying in the middle of the night. She knows that Sasuke's older brother is still looking for him. She knows that her relationship with Tenten is horribly volatile. She knows that she's a lesbian. She knows that her father is coming into town soon. Hanabi knows that Neji is coming close to a mental break. She knows that Sakura is the only one around this town who really might be crazy. And Hanabi knows exactly who hurt her sister last night.

Hanabi also knows that there isn't a damn thing she can do about any of it.

* * *

_so ... big lovins to MidniteCurse4Eternity. A few months didn't hurt you, did they? xD_

_hope you liked it. _


	7. Ever Could Be

Running with Scissors

Chapter Seven: Ever Could Be

* * *

Neji is feeling tense when Tenten arrives to see Hinata. So far it's only himself and Hanabi, sas though Shikamaru was too damn high to understand what he was saying. And Sasuke wouldn't answer his phone because he was with Itachi… Naruto said he was on his way, but he had his own nefarious purposes for coming: he had a crush on Hinata. A crush that Neji hardly approved of, but he couldn't do much about it because such a crush wasn't one-sided.

As the brunette scurries towards his younger cousin, Neji narrows his eyes. Tenten says she's a lesbian, but it's a lie. He can recall one evening when she had said a few things she would probably take back now, but there were a few things that went on he would rather not think about, risking a horrible tent in his jeans that he really couldn't handle right now. He can't exactly beat one off in the hospital bathroom, now can he?

He watches the interaction between the two of them with calculated eyes, arms folded lightly about his chest. He's in Hinata's room, watching her as she sleeps because she's been having nightmares these past few evenings and he likes to be there when she wakes up. It reminds him of the days before now, when everything had been falling apart and he couldn't do anything about it. Except now he can. Now he can hold her hand and smooth back her bangs and whisper her awake, promising her that everything really is going to be alright.

Tenten attempts a small kiss on Hanabi's cheek, but his youngest cousin tilts her head to avoid it. There's a cross expression in her eyes, even though they are sightless. Hanabi is blind, but she can see far more than anyone would anticipate. She is not limited by the physical. She can see the truth, see things that everyone else is otherwise unaware of.

Her fingers curl up over Tenten's face slowly, but she doesn't say much. Her sightless eyes are narrowed and her posture is tense. Tenten is speaking slowly to Hanabi, trying to coax her into something. Their hands are enveloped but it's obvious Hanabi is trying to wriggle away. The younger girl scowls darkly before yanking her hand violently away, swinging her hand back and slapping Tenten. The brunette is obviously upset about the action, and a bright red mark is blooming across her cheek.

Neji is proud when Tenten turns away from Hanabi, listening to the harsh words flowing from her lover's lips. He smirks softly, sitting down beside Hinata, running his thumb over Hinata's knuckles. They're pale and white, but she's been getting back color over these past few days so that's a good sign. She isn't nearly as shattered as she used to be, and she speaks better as well. Neji wrinkles his nose a bit as Tenten makes her way towards Hinata's room, towards him.

"Lover's quarrel?" he suggests, a light smirk on his lips.

Tenten only scowls at him before making her way to the other side of Hinata's bed, looking down at her.

"When was she last awake?" Tenten finally asks, folding her arms lightly across her chest.

Because no matter what, Hinata means as much to Tenten as she does to Neji. Tenten was the one who hid all three of them when they first fled from their father. When the police went through Tenten's home, she made sure they knew how to work through the fire escape and was able to fashion Hinata a wig and some contacts (from Tenten's old years in acting) so that she could masquerade as a visiting cousin of the brunette.

"Two or three hours ago. The cuts on her wrist have all but healed. The stitches will come out today or tomorrow; whenever she feels ready," Neji replies, nodding firmly.

Tenten bites her two lips together, fingers brushing against the soft midnight hair on Hinata's forehead. Neji watches her carefully before turning his eyes onto Hinata herself and allowing his eyes to soften.

"Any idea who might have done this?"

"Sakura."

Tenten's eyes widen and she looks immediately to Neji.

"That's a serious accusation."

"I am aware."

"She's barely been in town three weeks, Neji. She couldn't have."

"Hinata said the last thing she saw was jade green eyes."

"Sakura isn't the only one with jade eyes in this town, Neji."

"You and I both know everyone in this town, Tenten. Sakura is from the outside. She can't be trusted."

"Wasn't it you just a few days ago saying she was a 'perfect little disaster'?"

"Key word there being 'disaster'."

"Neji, she didn't do this. Not to Hina. She adores Hina!"

"The same way you adore Hanabi?"

Neji knows he's gone too far when Tenten's fingers freeze just above Hinata's forehead. She scowls darkly at him and steps away from Hinata's bed, moving towards the door. She brushes past Hanabi and her walking stick, frowning deeply at the both of them.

"I'll be back tomorrow to check on her."

* * *

Sasuke can feel his phone buzzing irately in his pocket, but Sakura is occupying too much of his time. He isn't going to say it out loud, but he interests her. She's different, intriguing. She's just like the rest of the girls in this town, or at least the ones he can tolerate, but somehow better. She's as strong as Temari, stubborn as Tenten, yet she's soft like Hinata and wily like Ino. She's naïve, blind in a different way than Hanabi is. She's like a child, confused and making noise. He isn't sure what to do with her, but he's pretty sure that he wants to keep her around.

* * *

Ino curls up her toes, backed up against the corner. She doesn't like this, because she knows what happens next. This is an age old story, and one that breaks her heart every time she rereads it. She bites her two lips together, even though they're chapped. They're going to start bleeding if she isn't careful. She presses her thighs together, not wanting him between them tonight. He's disgusting and cruel. Twice his seed has given her a child and twice has she been invaded to get rid of the incest baby. If he's so fucking religious, then why is he raping his only daughter? If he's so fucking holy then why has he been doing this for years? Her godfather is the only one she can trust. She took his name, Yamanaka when she turned fourteen because she trusted him in ways she could never trust anyone else. He's the one who got her out of that hellhole of a home. He's the one who got her safely to Rescue Town. He was more of a father than that bastard ever was, and ever could be.

* * *

Naruto is exactly as ugly as he seems. He's worse than all your dreams. And it makes him want to scream when it's Halloween and all the kids would be laughing.

He is a demon in every sense of the word. His schizophrenia has killed both of his parents and has driven away every friend he's had. When he came to Rescue Town, he was a complete wreck. He couldn't do much, couldn't say much. He really wasn't anything. And then he met Sasuke and everything seemed to change for the better. Sasuke was his first real friend, his first love. His narcissistic, cynical, pessimistic view of life perfectly balanced Naruto's own attitude. They were perfect for each other. But that didn't take away from Naruto's ugly. That didn't change anything. And then he found Hinata and everything was better again. Then Hinata got hurt and he wasn't sure of what to do with himself. Then he was standing there in front of her apartment with a gun in his hand, chewing on the skin of his lower lip.

Naruto is as ugly as he seems, worse than all your dreams. And it makes him want to scream when it's Halloween and all the kids are laughing.


End file.
